Schleife der liebe
by katruina
Summary: dos chicas comenes en una vida comun de cualquier adolesente normal tendar que definir sus sentimientos hacia la persona que quiere relamente,hay cofunsiones, risas y mucha divercion! Yamix ?,Marikx?, Bakurax? y un ivitado especial !
1. el nuevo chico

Hola a todos soy de México vivo en la ciudad de Merida del estado de Yucatán tengo 17 este es el primer fanfic que hago lo estoy haciendo con una amiga n.n, tenemos un invitado especial del anime D.N.Angel que es Dark Mousy doy a dar una aclaraciones sobre ciertas cosas. No se olviden de mandar review para saber su opinión sobre la histeria

-se refiera a dialogo-

"_este es para pensamiento"_

/acciones/

(mis cometarios o de mi amiga)

los personajes

Bakura: yami Ryou: hikari

Malik: yami marik: hikari

yami: yami yugi: hikari

"_**LAZOS DE AMOR"**_

**Capitulo 1 El nuevo chico**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo escolar, todo los alumnos estaban contento porque iban a ver a sus amigos para platicar sus aventurar que hicieron durante las vacaciones., se estaban reuniendo en el auditorioaquí en México se le llaman el lugar donde están las canchas de basketball para saber en cual salón les van a tocar. como cada año yami llega con su hermano menor yugi, se sientan en las gradas para esperar a sus amigos.

Yami estaba pensando como serian sus nuevos maestro, compañeros y lo más importante la llegada de la persona de quien le robo su corazón hace poco en las vacaciones conoció a una chica era realmente especial tenia muchas cosas en común para él estaba en el cielo, estaba tan profundo en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando llegaron joey, tea y tristan.

Los chicos estaban platicando sobre las vacaciones, lo que hicieron cada uno, joey presumía que conoció varias chicas guapas, pero toda la historia era mentira, seguramente las chavas habían dado unas buenas cachetadas a él. Yugi se daba cuenta que yami no prestaba atención a la platica, se estaba preocupando en la mente de él pensaba cuando llegaba una persona, también noto que estaba impaciente porque miraba su reloj cada 5min. Y volteando a ver por todo los lados.

Yugi: hermano ¿?- Pregunto pero yami no contesto, tenia una mirada perdida, lo llamo varias veces pero pasaba nada, hasta al fin reacciono pero saludo corriendo hacia una chava que estaba acompañada de un chico.

Yami: hola Raquel! Al fin llegaste- lo decía con mucha emoción

Raquel: hola yami, perdón porque me retrase porque estaba esperando a dark-

Se estaba preguntando si ese chico era dark y que él es su relación con ella (ya esta celoso n.n)

Raquel: por cierto él es dark mousy un amigo que también va estudiar aquí.-

Yami: oh mucho gusto de conocerte dark.-

Dark: -igualmente- se dieron la mano ambos se miraron fijamente, yami sintió que este va causar problemas.

Yami: bueno vamos a sentarnos con los demás.-

Raquel: si pero estoy esperando una amiga.-

Yami: a oky pues que te párese si la buscamos a tu amiga- con una sé sus típicas sonrisas encantadoras.

Dark_: "pero que le pasa a este tío"_

Raquel: O/O s..si claro me dijo que va venir con unos amigos suyos que estudian aquí, sabes ellos son hermanos uno se llama Ryou y el otro Bakura.-

Yami: a yo lo conozco también son unos amigos míos bueno solo ryou porque con bakura tango ciertas diferencias, hace rato que los vi aquí cerca estaba con una chava, esa daba ser tu amiga seguramente. -comenzaron a caminar por el auditorio hasta que escucho un grito.

¿: Pastel! Aquí estoy (es el apodo de mi amiga jeje XD)- Raquel voltio ante el grito lo reconoció demediadamente que era su amiga.

Raquel: SILKE CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI ¬¬.-

Silke: ya relájate ni que fuera el fin del mundo ¬¬.-

Bakura: pero vaya quien tenemos aquí.-

Yami: cállate ¬¬ (huy se nota que son amigos)-

Ryou: hermano no debe molestar a yami-

Raquek/silke: n.nU.-

Silke: bueno ya vamos a sentarnos con los demás n.nU.-

Raquel: si vamos nos n.nU.-

Llegaron con los demás y se sentaron yami presento a Silke y dark a los demás pues ellos ya conocían a Raquel, platicaron un poco para conocerse mejor.

Dark:- Raquel si que tiene extraños amigos ¬¬ .-viendo a yami con mal ojo.

Raquel:- jejeje bueno es que solo me llevo con Silke, ryou, bakura y yami, lo conoce en estas vacaciones es muy lindo, amable, caballeroso... .-

Dark: aja "_ maldito solo espero que no interviene en mi plan"_

Yami:" _hay no se por que pero este tipo me va traer problemas"¬¬_

Joey tenia que dar sus comentarios, tea iba dar sus típico sermones de amistad pero el director entra al avitorio dando la bienvenida a los estudiantes de este año, una explicación sobre la escuela y como seria la programación. Al terminar el discurso el director se fue y cada maestro tenia una lista de un salón, por grupo comenzó a leer los nombres, cuando escucharon sus nombre se iban con el maestro. Todos estaban feliz por que les toco el mismo salón.

Joey:-órale bien que nos toco el mismo salón, pero por nuestro desgracia también kaiba esta ¬¬.-

Tristan: -cálmate viejo-

Joey: -si claro ¬¬ tenemos que soportarlo otro año mas u.u.-

Yugi:-jejejeje n.nU no es para tanto.-

Silke:- hay estoy súper feliz que estemos todos juntos /abraza a ryou/ en el salón.-

Ryou:- n.n si va ser divertido-

Bakura:- ¬¬ RYOU.-

Ryou: -si hermano n.nU- "_ esto va ir mal"_

Silke: -hay bakura no me digas que estas celoso de tu propio hermano ¬¬.-

Bakura:- O.O Q..QUE? NO nada que ver jajajajajaj n.n-

Ryou y Silke con la mirada de si como no lo que digas bakura. Silke se suelta de ryou y va con bakura y lo abraza muy fuerte .

Silke: -así se te quita tus celos , -bakura todo sorprendido no sabia que decir y se sonrojo

Silke: -sabes te ves muy tierno sonrojado n.n,- bakura se puso mas rojo por el comentario.

Ryou y ella solo se rehirieron de él, mas tarde se fueron al salón.

Dark, Raquel, y yami acaban de llegar al salón al entra se dieron cuenta que ya habían algunas alumnos y todas la chavas se quedaron viendo a dark por que se ve muy guapo y el uniforme le quedaba muy bien ya que traía su camisa blanca con los tres botones primeros desabrochados que dejaban ver la parte de su escultural abdomen, el saco que portaba se lo remango de los mangas dándole un diseño muy sexy y que decir de su pantalón que era ajustado en la parte de las piernas pero olgado de las piernas de los tobillos y sin faltar su collar sexy en forma de cruz (dios mío se inspiro mi amiga para esta descripción O.O)

Eso puso un poco celosa y esto le gusto mucho a dark por esa ración de ella en cambio yami no le agrado para nada lo que observo. Todos se buscaron su lugar para sentarse para esperar al maestro , continua su platica. Unos minutos después entra el maestro se presenta ante el salón y paso lista. Así paso rápido el primer día de clase y dejaron también tarea que a nadie le gusto eso( si a mi me dejan siempre tarea el primer día de clase ¬¬ son malos).

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el comienzo de clases. Todos se llevan súper bien en el salón, bueno también tiene su excepciones como el caso de yami , que no se lleva muy bien con bakura, seto y el peor **DARK, **pues se peleaban por cualquier cosa que tenia que ver con Raquel, lo mismo le pasa con dark solo que él tiene un aliado que es bakura los dos tiene el mismo problema que yami se vaya para siempre, en si los dos se llevan bien (nada extraño porque dark y bakura son ladrones ) ryou regaña a bakura por molestara yami y nuca le hace caso, pero si lo dice Silke se comporta como un ángel ( si un ángel, eso es un milagro mundial jajajajaja )

Era jueves todos ya estaban sentados la maestra de lógica pasaba la lista cuando tocaron y entro un joven. Todas las chavas se quedaron viéndolo era lato, atlético de bien parecer con su cabello largo hasta los hombros de un color rubio cenizo, su piel morena, pero nada se comparaba con sus hermosos ojos violetas que hacían resaltar el color de su camisa.

El joven se acerca a la maestra y dio un papel.

Maestra: Atención clase, él es nuestro nuevo compañero Marik Ishtar, espero que se lleven bien con él puedes sentarte en un lugar libre. Marik estaba viendo un lugar cuando vio a una chava y ella se le queda viéndolo en eso él se acerca a ella.

Marik: -disculpa esta ocupado la silla-

Chica:- no-

Marik sonríe y ella se sonroja a bakura casi le da un ataque de rabia, tenia gana de matarlo, termino la clase y Silke se levanto de su silla y va con marik.

Silke:-hola n.n mi nombre es Silke-

Marik: -hola mucho gusto de conocerte -

Silke: -igualmente y dime de donde eres porque no parece ser de aquí?-

Marik:- si soy de Egipto-

Silke: -O.O vaya eso si que esta lejos, bueno si quieres te puedo enseñar la escuela.-

Marik:- por su puesto que acepto así no me pierdo.-

Silke:- oky y también te presento a mis amigos solo espero que te agraden -diciendo con una sonrisa sincera

Marik: -si algunas sin tan bonitas como tú va ser súper

Silke: -O.O ahh! Creo que si jiji n.n ahora nos toca historia, una de nuestra clase favorita ¬¬

Marik: -O.o porque dices eso acaso no te agrada esa materia

Silke:- si me fascina, pero la maestra esta demente ¬¬ .-

Marik:- aja, y porque ..-no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que acaba de llegar la maestra.

Bakura no creía lo que estaba observando este tipo se estaba ligando a su chica, si ryou no lo calmaba ya estaría muerto.

Maestra:-buenos días hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer, para comenzar voy a dividir la clase en grupos de 5 personas, ahora quieren que todos se levanten y formen un circulo después les voy a dar los integrantes del equipo.-

Todos comenzaron hacer lo que dijo la maestra menos de 5 min. La maestra menciono la lista de los equipos, todos estaban contento por los equipos bueno casi acepción de 4 personas Joey, Yami y Bakura, Porque muy fácil Joey esta molesto por le toco estar con Seto pero también contento pues Yami esta con él. Yami no podía creer su suerte pues esta con Raquel razón suficiente para estar feliz PERO también esta DARK y por ultimo Bakura el mismo caso de Yami solo que el malo era Marik.

Maestra: Bueno la tarea es muy fácil tiene que hacer una maqueta de un templo o un palacio japonés, tiene este fin de semana para hacerlo, aparte debe llevar una explicación mínima de 5 hojas, se va rifar quien le toca explicarlo así vayan preparando y esto se entrega el martes no hay otro día entendido!. Todo tenia la cara de matar esa maestra esta demente

Bakura:- pero que le pasa a esa loca ¬¬.-

Ryou:- tienes razón es mucho pero que más podemos.-

Tea: -tiene razón-

Silke:-ya que u.u tenemos hacerlo otra cosa Marik te presento a mi amigo Bakura, Ryou su hermano y ella es Tea después te presento a los demás.-

Marik: .-mucho gusto-

Ryou/Tea: -igualmente-

Tea: -espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.-

Bakura: "_si esperemos que te largues muy pronto"_¬¬

Marik: _"que le pasa este tipo porque me mira así que le hice"_

Ryou: -oigan ya tiene una idea que vamos hacer ?.-

Silke:- yo creo que hacemos un templo pues es menos complicado que hacer un castillo eso creo.-

Tea: .-si tienes razón y en que casa nos vamos a reunir?-

Ryou: .-si quieren puede ser en mi casa.-

Silke: -súper eso es genial -

Marik:- por mi esta bien solo que no conozco muy bien la ciudad-

Silke:- no tienes que preocupar yo te puedo llevar solo me tienes que decir donde vives- Lo decía con mucha emoción y con una linda sonrisa

Bakura: "QUE?"

Marik: -si no es ninguna molestia para ti- regalando una sonrisa.-

En el equipo de Yami tenia casi los mismo problemas

Joey:- ¬ ¬ mirando a Kaiba que estaba con la maestra-

Yami y Dark se daban miradas acecinas entre si y los demás solo les salían gotitas por la cabeza la situación estaba muy tensa.

Yugi:- n.nU estem chicos porque no se calman y ponemos atención para hacer la tarea-

Raquel:- Yugi tiene mucha razón YA DEJEN DE PAYASADAS- ¬¬

Joey, Yami y Dark se sorprendieron mucho ante esa forma de tono daba mucho miedo.

Raquel:-bueno primero que vamos segundo en que casa vamos a ir .

Joey.-podemos hacerlo un palacio así de esas chidos con ardonos y toda la cosa

Dark:- si pero el problema ahora en que es donde vamos hacerlo?-

En eso llega Seto Kaiba (si odio ese tipo ¬¬)

Raquel:- Oh! Seto que bueno que llegaste /correr a abrazarlo/

Seto:- hola pequeña- le decía mientas sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza

Dark se quedo extrañado de quien era ese sujeto que estaba abrazando a "su" Raquel.

Dark:- oye Joey quien es ese tio?-

Joey:- el es Seto Kaiba, es presidente de una de las empresas mas grandes y famosas, es muy presumido y odioso grr ¬¬, pero con Raquel se comporta totalmente diferente, la cuida por la quiere mucho por que es su mejor amiga.-

Dark:- ahh- muy sorprendido ahora tenia a otro k tenia por preocuparse ya tenia mucho con yami.

Yugi: -ya se, porque no lo hacemos en mi casa?-

Yami:-si, buena idea hermano-

Joey:- si.pero cuando será?-

Yugi:- mmm..,que tal este fin de semana?-

Seto:- Ja! Yo ir a la casa de este? Ni loco, prefiero hacerlo solo que ir a la casa de este –

Joey:- presumido, aurita veras ¬ ¬-

Joey se levanto del asiento dispuesto a pegar a Kaiba, pero alguien le garro del nombre y lo detuvo.

Raquel:- espera Joey, no te atrevas!-

Todo el mundo esta viendo que iba a pasar. Joey volteo a ver a Kaiba y después a Raquel, bajo la mirada y se sentó. En eso Raquel se paro y le agarro la mano a Kaiba.

Raquel:- por favor seto, ven a la casa de Yugi-

Seto mirando los ojos esta bien, no podría decirte que n, solo que me iré un poco antes porque tengo atender la empresa.

Raquel:-esta bien n.n con tal de que este un rato conmigo, no importa lo demás-

Seto: -gracias- /mostrando una hermosa sonrisa/ (un momento desde cuando él sonríe y da las gracias O.o, dios mío que piensa Raquel en darle esa parte de amabilidad a Kaiba u.ú)

Todos miraron esa escena con la cara de what como es posible que este pueda sonreír, Seto miraba a los demás con la mirada fría de siempre.

Joey: ves Dark lo que te dije

Dark: O.O osi

Yami:"_este me las va pagar como se atreve a tocarla ggrrr"_

Yugi: ya esta decidido, así que esta semana nos reunimos en mi casa

Pasaron las otras 3 clase se podía decir que las clases pasaron tranquilas entre paréntesis pues Bakura estaba viendo a Marik con esa mirada de acecino, frió y violento, tenia tantas idea de cómo matarlo. Tocaron el timbre y salieron al descanso y fueron a la cafetería a comprar comida y se fueron a sentarse para comer Silke termino de presentar a marik a los demás. Cuando Silke, marik, ryou y bakura terminaron de comer se fueron para dar una vuelta dejando los demás que terminaran de comer.

Joey:- hay! Me gustan esa hamburguesa O -

Tristan:- si cierto están muy buenas-n.n

Raquel: -jejeje n.n U –

Tea: que valor… ustedes nada mas piensan en comida u.ú

Raquel:- ya deja los… pobres tienen hambre-

Joey: -si Tea…. No seas tan mala ¬¬.-

Tea: -pues bueno… si ustedes lo dicen u.uU.-

Dark:- me sorprende… lo amable y bondadosa que eres Raquel… eres una chica muy especial

Raquel: -O/O emm… tu crees? Bueno yo no pienso eso n/n.-

Dark:- si… la persona que se case contigo será muy afortunado en tenerte-

Yami ya no podía aguantar que ese tipo estuviera cortejando a Raquel… estaba apunto de explotar

Yami: -oye Joey /le decía muy calladito en el oído a Joey/ hazme un favor… metele un pedazo de tu hamburguesa al pantalón de dark sin que se de cuenta -

Joey: -pero yami… mi hamburguesa esta muy rica…. No quiero votarla ToT.-

Yami:- no te preocupes yo te compro otra entera-

Joey:- esta bien…. Si tu lo dices…. Lo haré n.n.-

Mientas que Joey le metía un pedazo de su hamburguesa a Dark… Yami salía por un momento a buscar un perro lo suficientemente salvaje y hambriento…. y lo encontró!

Yami: -Ya volví n.n me encontré a este pobre perro hambriento-

Raquel:- ay pobrecito… ha de tener mucha hambre- mientras lo acaricia

Dark: -es de la calle… esta todo sucio… mejor déjenlo hay-

En ese el perro oye a dark y se acerca hacia el por el olor de la hamburguesa… asta que encuentra en donde esta la hamburguesa y dark extrañado no entiende al perro hasta que siente el mordisco exactemante en su trasero (ñaka ñaka jejeje n.nU).

Dark:- maldito perro de su "$#"&)! -y salió corriendo al baño

Yami: -Jajajajajaaja –"_eso te pasa… por coquetear con mi amada raquel"_

Tea: -estm será que dark estará bien?-

Tristan:- yo creo que si-

Joey: si además se lo merecía jajajajaaja

Raquel: por que dices eso Joey?

Joey: -em no por nada-_"por meter se con lo que mi amigo mas ama en este mundo osea tu Raquel jijijiji"_

Raquel se quedo con una cara algo extrañada.

Mientras Silke enseñaba los edifico que tiene la escuela agarrando del brazo esto iso estallar de celos a Bakura, Ryou trataba de calmar lo para que no se tirara encima de el, no soportaba a marik solo esperaba una oportunidad para hablar seriamente con el. Terminaron el paseo por la escuela regresaron al salón por que ya era hora de entrar. Faltaban dos horas para terminar las clase en la primera hora les tocaba matemáticas su maestro era medio extraño se paso casi todo el día hablando sobre la energía eléctrica todos estaban viendo al maestro con la cara de que demonios habla? Que tiene que ver esto con matemáticas?(eso es verdad mi maestro habla de tonterías) pero era divertido escuchar las tonterías que decía y la ultima clase fue de física casi nadie atendía a la explicación del maestro se izo eterna esa clase cuando el maestro vio la hora dijo que se podía retirar claro que dejo algunas tareas de ejercicio. Todos salieron de al escuela.

Silke: -bueno nos vemos mañana que la pasen bien espero que te gusto la escuela después me hablas para que valla a tu casa hee .-

Marik: todo sonrojado- si claro te llamo nos vemos mañana O/O-

Bakura grr ¬¬ ya vamos nos Silke se hace tarde – sin quitar la mirada acecina a marik

Ryou: hasta luego n.nU –

Raquel: adiós nos vemos mañana vamos dark –

Dark: si

Yami: adiós te cuidas mucho n.n-

Raquel: claro lo haré nos vemos-

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casa . Marik regreso a su casa muy feliz por el primer día de clase entro a un departamento que paresia un poco desordenado pues habían muchas cajas por todos lados

Marik:- hola ya regrese-

¿:- vaya al fin ya me puede ayudar a terminar a desempacar las cosas que aun faltan-

Marik:- esta bien- con muy pocos ánimos de hacerlo

¿:- y como te fue hoy-

Marik:- muy bien cuando vayas a la escuela te va gustar y lo mejor de todo es la chica que conocí hoy es muy bonita lo que mas me gusta es el color de su cabellos que es rubio oscuro y eso lindos ojos de color azul –

¿:- vaya mejor te hubieras quedado tu aquí y yo estaría allí mm pero no importa ya la conoceré jajaja- se reía medio loco

marik: -ya deja reírte como loco que das miedo malik -o.oU

Malik: si si lo que digas ¬¬- mirando con fastidio a su querido hermano. -bueno al trabajo creo que nos falta mucho por hacer.-

Marik: sip bueno no me quejo tuve un Buen día hoy n.n-

Continuara...

Bueno espero que les halla gusta este primer capitulo el siguiente se llama trabajo de equipo parte 1 no se olviden dejar los review


	2. trabajo en equipo parte 1

holaaa aquie esta el segundo capitulo muchas gracias por los review de Morgan, mikaela rodrigues y uztik O. No olviden dejar reviewss !

"..."pensamiento

/.../acciones

(...) notas del autor

**Capitulo 2 trabajo en equipo parte 1**

En la casa mouto dos jóvenes están arreglando la casa para la visitas el mayor estaba muerto de nervios porque la persona que tiene su corazón va venir a su casado sabia como comportarse su hermano solo lo veía con varias gotitas

Yugi: hermano te encuentras bien O.o te veo un como nervioso

Yami: y yo nervioso de que (gran mentira)

Yugi: si hermano como digas no será que viene cierta persona

Yami hay tienes razón para que te miento me estoy muriendo de nervios

Yugi: relájate no va pasar ve el lado positivo puede conquistarla n.n

Yami : pe ..pero que dices o/o

Yugi: jijijiji solamente la verdad

Yami: bueno hay que seguir aquí limpiar la casa sino nunca terminamos u.u con pocos ánimos

Yugi: si

Trapearon, barrieron arreglando la sala, depuse de dos hora de limpiar al fin terminaron en eso suena el timbre y yami va abrir la puerta por su desgracia era la persona que mas odiaba a parte de kaiba.

Yami: que haces tu aquí

Dark: bueno si no recuerdas estoy en el equipo para hacer el trabajo.

Yami: hay si es cierto bueno pasa "_hay no lo soporto_"

Dark: bonita casa

Yami: gracias ¬¬

Yugi: yami quien es

Yami: a es solo dark que vino

Yugi: a hola dark como estas

Dark: hola estoy bien. Mientras que se sentaba en la sala esta viendo todo lo que había en verdad era una casa muy bonita

Yugi: dark no quieres algo para tomar

Dark: si por favor

Yugi oky hay te traigo algo

Yugi se va a la cocina mientras que yami veía a dark con mal ojo y el se daba cuenta que yami lo observaba ninguno de los dos se soportaba desde el primer día que se vieron era así

. Yugi regreso con una bandeja con tres vasos con limonada

Yugi: toma dark.

Dark: gracias

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar silke se estaba arreglando para buscar a marik y después ir a la casa de bakura como era nuevo no sabia donde vive el así que silke se ofreció a llevarlo asta allí, estaba muy indecisa por que no tenia ni idea que ponerse

Silke: hay dios mío por que no puedo decidirme que ropa llevar hay piensa ya se voy a ponerme esta falda con estaba blusa

Silke: mama ya me voy al rato regreso quizás llegue tarde a la casa.

Madre: esta bien hija cuídate y llama me por cual quier cosa

Silke: esta bien bueno hasta al rato

Tomo un taxi para llegar a la casa de marik en 10 min. Ya estaba en su casa esta nerviosa para tocar el timbre tomo todo su valor y toco el timbre espero unos segundo y abren la puerta y sale un chico igual a marik solo que tenia pelo alzado y una mirad muy fría de un asesino es verdad da miedo se sorprendió mucho no podía creer que ese era marik y el chico comienza habla.

Malik: hola tú debes ser la amiga de mi hermano

Silke: heee tu hermano /cara de gran confuncion/

Malik: si bueno yo soy malik el hermano mayor de marik

Silke: aa ya veo se parecen mucho pero también tiene sus diferencia

Malik: si bueno pasa aurita bien.

Malik enseño a silke donde estaba la sale y se fue en busca de su hermano

Malik: oye ya llego tu noviecita

Marik: ya basta deja en paz con eso ya te dije que no es mi novia

Malik: si como digas solo se que estas loca por ella

Marik: grr si como sea

Los dos fueron a la sala en eso marik se queda paralizado en ver a silke con este conjunto que tenia se veía mas hermosa de lo normal

Silke: hola marik

Marik: hoo hola

Silke: bueno que te parece si ya nos vamos porque ya nos esta haciendo tarde

Marik: si tienes razón vamonos

Se despiden de malik y el da un beso en la mejilla a silke para que se pusiera celoso su hermano y lo logro hacerlo porque tenia una mirada que iba matar a su hermano. Salieron de la casa caminaban para ir a la casa de bakura. Mientras en la casa de los moutos parecía la guerra cada miraba que tenia dark y yami pobre de yugi no sabia que hacer para calmar esta situación en un buen momento suena el timbre de la puerta y yugi va ver quien es ya que yami estaba ocupado con dark y abre la puerta y era

Chica: hola yugi

yugi:hola pero pasa estas en casa

chica: gracias entra a la sala y saluda a los chicos

chica: hola yami hola dark

Los dos casi les da un infarto era ella la chica que habia robado su corazón ambos saludaron al mismo tiempo.

Dark/yami: hola RAQUEL

Raquel y yugi tenia una gotita se preguntaba que les pasaba por que gritaron

Raquel: bueno veo que salta los demás, hay que esperarlos mientras dime que han hecho

Yami: nada interesente solo esperando a que viñeras

Raquel: hola yo o a todos

Dark: pues yo solo esperaba a ti

Yami: ¬¬

Raquel: hay gracias

Yugi solo veía que esta situación empeoraba casa minuto mas tenia la esperanza que llegaron pronto los demás para disminuir la tensión que había

En otro lugar bakura estaba impaciente porque no llegaba silke ryou le decía que se tranquilizaba debía tener paciencia

Bakura: ahhh por dios ya no puedo potar esto

Ryou: ya cálmate no es para tanto

Bakura: que no es para tanto claro que es grr

Mientras que bakura regañaba a ryou por no comprende lo que siente

En ese mismo instante tocan la puerta y bakura corre abrir la puesta y ve a marik

Bakura: hola

Marik: hola bakura como estas

Bakura: eso que te importa

Silke: pero bakura como puedes contestar de esta manera

Bakura: aa u.u perdón pero pasen

Entran en la casa, silke ve a ryou corre caía el y se lanza contra el abrazando muy fuerte

Silke: hola Ryou como te extrañe

Ryou con unas gotitas: si yo también te extrañe. Perciben la mira de marik y su hermano que tenia de matarlo

Bakura/ marik: ¬¬

Ryou separando del abrazo se fueron al cuarto de ryou ya que su cuarto era mas ordenado que su hermano mayor su cuarto era grande como de esperarse todo estaba en su lugar se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron platicar como iban hacer la marque del templo, el material todo decidido solo falta que vinieran tristan y tea y podemos comenzar hacerlo. Esperaron media hora para que llegaron ellos ya todos reunidos dividieron las partes que van hacer cada quien tristan y tea les toco hacer la base del edificio, ryou y silke los adornos que va llegar y por ultimo marik y bakura la parte alta. Ryou, tristan y tea salieron a comprar el material entre tanto el resto estaba viendo el plano del templo fijándose como armarlo.

En la casa mouto seguía la guerra de miradas yugi ya raquel no sabían que hacer para terminar eso era muy incomodo estar allí rezaban a dios que un milagro pase y parece que tuvieron suerte porque tocaron la puerta y eran joey y seto entraron a la casa saludaron los deseas. Era la desgracia de yami toda vía no podía crees que las 2 personas que mas odia en el mundo estén en su casa era el como aparte que este tipo dark le estaba coqueteando con la persona que ama estaba punto de explotar.

Seto: comencemos con el trabajo no tengo todo el tiempo para estar con ustedes

Perdón señor empresario no sabíamos que esta tan ocupado con su compañía mundialmente famosa dijo yami con sarcasmo y seto simplemente lo ignoro

Yugi: ya dejen de pelearse ha y que hacer el trabajo si no nunca terminamos

Raquel: tiene razón hay comenzar ni tenemos idea como vamos hacerlo y que material hay que emplear.

rápidamente el CEO tenia todo planea como siempre con su inteligencia extraudinaria saco su labtop busco unos archivos que tenia previsto todos se quedaron viendo lo que hacia casi todos mas o menos entendía que estaba haciendo pero como era de pensar joey no tenia ni idea lo que hacia kaiba

Joey: que están buscando kaiba con la cara de confuncion

Seto: mejor me ahora tiempo de explicarlo por que se que no comprende nada con ese cerebro de chorroro eso hizo enfurecer a joey como detesta que le digan cachorro o perro.

Yami y dark agararon a joey para que no se fuera encima de kaiba, el termino rápido de encontrar los planos saco su celular y llamo a sus sirvientes para que traigan el material depuse de 10 min. Es de imaginar ya que tenemos a un chico multimillonario que tiene todo lo que quiere así vinieron sus sirvientes y dejaron el material y se fueron. Kaiba dijo a cada quien que tiene k hacer claro que joey no estaba desacuerdo por que naden lo nombro jefe de equipo a los otros no les molesto ya que no tenia mucha idea como hacerlo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad los chicos regresaron los materiales los dividieron y comenzaron hacer las partes este equipo era mas tranquilo y trabajan mas rápido.

Continuara...

siguiente: capitulo 3 "trabajo de equipo parte 2 " Dejen Reviews pliss -


	3. Trabajo en equipo parte 2

**holaaaa como están? espero que bien muchas gracias a _mikaela Rodriguez_** snif snfi gracias por tu riview fuiste la única TT mil gracias espero que estaba ves tenga mas ToT

-dialogo-

_"pensamiento"_

(yo que digo)

Capitulo 3 Trabajo en equipo parte 2

En la casa de los motuos se había terminado de hacer el templo, ya eran como las 7 de la noche seto se fue en su limosina a su empresa y joey también se fue. Solo quedaban en la casa yugi, raquel, los dos hermosos jóvenes yami y dark.

yami: -Raquel en que te vas a ir?- mirando con una esperanza de poder acompañarla

raquel: -mmm pues creo en camión o taxi-

yami: -a sí quieres...-

dark: -¿te puedo llevar yo?- con una sonrisa de triunfo

raquel: -estm.. claro n.n-

yami:-¬¬ grrr_-"otra vez este tipo me esta quitando la atención de MI Faraona!"_

yugi:-ya cálmate hermano jejjeje- _" No quiero imaginar, que pasaría si los dejamos solo o.o"_

yami: -es es un ...-casi salen humos por las oídos por el enfado ante la escena

yami: -este tipo me quito mi idea-

yugi: -ya mas a tener otra oportunidad jejeje- tratando de animar a su hermano

yami :_"me las vas a pagar idiota de dark lo juro por las arenas de Egipto" _

drak : -bueno mi dulce dama ¿nos vamos?- extendiendo su mano

raquel: -em si Dark-san-agarrando de la mano

yami:- grr ¬¬ _-"ahora si lo mato" _( dios soy mala siempre hago que sientan celo_s )_

raquel:- bueno yugi ya me voy nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

yugi: -claro, hasta mañana te cuidas-

Antes de irse se da cuenta que yami esta en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

raquel: "_que le pasara a yami _yami te sientes bien, en eso yami pega un salto" sé acerca pone su mano en el hombro de él, ante la sensación reacciona volteando a ver quien era.

yami: -raquel... no me asustes-

raquel:- jejejeje perdón pero es que ya me tengo que ir-

yami: -oky te veo mañana- "_claro no me siento bien estoy muriendo por ti "_

raquel: "_mmm que le pasara a yami... aya se que voy hacer para que se a contente "_

raquel:- bueno nos vemos,- en eso raquel le da un beso en la mejilla-a yami adiós-

yami: -O/O- poco a poco sube su mano hasta el lugar donde fue el beso, no podía creer lo ocurrido

dark: -grr- viendo lo acaba de pasar- bueno ya es hora de irnos no crees?- "_pero k fue eso porque hizo eso mi amor y además a ese tío"_

yugi:- hermano te encuentras bien?-

yami: ...- ninguna reacción

yugi:- yami?-

yami-: ...- estaba ido 100

yugi: "_que le paso por lo que veo se quedo en shock" _YAMI DESPIERTA!- grito con toda sus fuerzas para hacer reaccionar a su hermano

yami: -así... que... donde estoy... – muy confundido viendo por toda partes

yugi con varios gotitas en la cabeza

yugi:- estas en la casa¿te encuentras bien?o.oU-

yami:- s si m me encuentro bien si jajajajajajajaj- tipica risa nerviosa

todos con muchas gotitas en la cabeza

dark: -bueno ya es hora de irnos-ydark agarra por la cintura a raquel y la carga

dark :- ya es hora de irnos mi dulce doncella -

raquel:- O/O em s si -

yami:- ¬¬ _pero quien se cree k es para hacer eso_

yugi:- buenos nos vemos mañana-

dark: -si como sea adiós y sale corriendo con raquel _jijiji _

raquel: -ohh por lo que veo ya es de noche-

dark: -si no te preocupes que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte -

raquel:- muchas gracias-

mientras en la casa de los bakura retrocedemos las horas eran las 6 de la tarde

ryou: -oh por fin ya terminamos-

tea:- no Ryou, todavía nos falta ponerle este adorno aya arriba-

ryou: -así es cierto y como lo aremos esta muy arriba¿quien se atreve a subirse?-

nadie contestaba un silencio muy grande en la casa hasta se podía escuchar los grillitos

silke :- hay ya yo lo hago, pero no esta un poco alto no creo k puede alcanzar- viendo detalladamente la maqueta

bakura:- espera si quieres te traigo una escalera-

silke: -esta bien-

mientras bakura va buscar una escalera marik recibe una llamada de su hermana

marik:- lo siento pero en media hora me van a venir a buscarme-

ryou: -no importa ya casi terminamos-

bakura llega con la escalera

bakura-: aquí esta-

silke:- gracias-empieza a subir asta que llega asta arriba - por fin ya lo puse- ella volteando para atrás y gritando así abajo.

silke: -chicos por fin ya terminamos -

todos: -que bien ya terminamos,-mientras silke baja las escaleras pierde el equilibrio

silke: -hay no esto se va a caer- en eso silke se viene abajo junto con la escalera

silke:- kyaaa!-

bakura: -Oh no silke- corre para recibir a la

silke: "abre los ojos"- mmm pero si no me paso nada-

bakura:- hay yayay veo muchos pajaritos -

silke:- bakura! -se da cuenta que bakura esta abajo de ella

silke:- bakura pero que té pasa- muy preocupada por el estado de su amigo

bakura-: ... - sigue viendo pajaritos alrededor

silke: -contéstame bakura- sacudiendo para que reaccione

bakura: -mmm pero k pasó- muy confuso agarrando la cabeza por el dolor del impacto

silke: a-y bakura que bueno que estas bien - lo abraza con mucha fuerza

silke:-estaba muy preocupada por ti-

bakura:- O/O- un leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas

marik:- grrr –no soportaba ver eso como abrazaba silke a bakura, eso le llenaba de odio (oky esta decidido siempre hago dar celos )

bakura:- no te precupes no me paso nada- dan una sonrisa tierna

silke: -gracias por salvarme – regresando el gesto

bakura:- de nada lo hice con gusto por ti hago cual quien cosa -

silke: -O/O-rápido aparece el sonrojo en la cara- gracias te lo agradezco- un poco apenada por la situación

bakura -ya te lo dije no es por nada-su voz sonaba muy tierno

marik: -¬¬ bueno ya es hora de irnos- una ligera llama cubrió el cuerpo de marik

silke: -así es cierto ya esta anocheciendo -

tea :- bueno chicos me tengo k ir-

ryou: -bueno nos vemos mañana-

tea:- si hasta mañana -

todos :- si adiós.- Tea ya se fue hace 15 min. en eso llega un coche

marik: -bueno ya me tengo que ir-

silke: -oky te veo mañana-

ryou: -hasta mañana-

bakura: ..." que ya se vaya nadie lo quiere aquí"

marik:- Sí- se acerca a silke y le da un beso en la mejilla si se va

silke: -O/O" otra ves me sonrojo no lo puedo creer esto"

bakura:- ¬¬ no que ya te tenias que ir?- un poco fastidiado por la situación

marik- ya me estoy saliendo pero tenia que despedirme de mi dama -

silke: -O/O -_"su dama hay dios mío"_

bakura: -grrr -"y desde cucando es su dama... que le pasa a ese tipo"

ryou: -te vemos mañana-

marik:- bueno adiós-

silke: -s si a ad adiós-

cuando marik ya se había ido...

silke: -hay pero si ya es tarde, me tengo que ir-

bakura: -em silke-

silke:- ehh dime-

bakura:- si quieres te puedo ir a dejar-

silke: -si no es mucha molestia estaría muy complacida-

bakura: -claro que no para mi seria todo un placer-

silke:- gracias-

ryou: -si para mi hermano no es ninguna molestia ,aparte que esta muy oscuro y te pueda pasar algo-

bakura:- Sí -

silke:-tienes razón-

bakura:- bueno ya es hora de irnos-

silke: -si-

ryou:- nos vemos-

silke: -si hasta mañana ryou –kun-

bakura:- ahora vuelo -

ryou: -oky-

ya habían caminado bastante hasta llegar a la casa de silke en todo el caminos los dos estaban muy callados en un parte bakura pensaba que marik le esta auridando todo su plan para conquistar a silke por que hace algunos años que quería decir sus sentimiento en parte silke pensaba lo que dijo marik estaba confundida , bueno ya estaba frente la casa silke bajaba la escalera y se tropieza y cae en los brazos cálidos de bakura ambos se mira y quedan sonrojados.

Silke: -lo s siento O/O-

Bakura:-o/o no hay que-

Silke: _" se siente también estar rodeado de eso brazos tan fuerte y cálido que dan la impresión que nunca te van a dejar"_

Bakura_:" se ve tan hermosa sonrojada esa podía ser mi oportunidad"_

Ambos se quedan viendo uno al otro en eso cada ves mas se acercan su cara hasta al fin se tocan los labios.

Bakura: " _como me lo imaginaba antes esos labios tan finos, tan suaves_"

Silke_: "no puedo creer que esta pasando él me esta besando es como un sueño jamás me imagine que un simple beso puede sentir también tan cálido"_Después se separaron por falta de oxigeno ambos se quedaron rojos no podían creer que se besaron .

Bakura:- l lo sien...to n..no me mi intención. perdón me tengo que ir adiós.-

Silke: -BAKURA ! ESPERA!-

Bakura se de tiende y mira hacia atrás y siente que lo están abrazando

Silke: -n..no te preocupes.-

Bakura: -esta bien te gustaría salir mañana conmigo?-

Silke: -sip me daría mucho gusto.-Antes que se fuera bakura le da un último beso a silke pero en la mejilla (jijiji soy mala)

Mientras tanto a lo lejos dos figuras esbeltas se subían a un carro.

Raquel: -OH pero que bonito esta tu coche-

Dark:- si es un convertible, es el más caro del mercado-(vanidoso ¬¬)

Raquel:- wow entonces te ha de ver salido muy caro-

Dark:- bueno eso si, pero no se compara con la belleza que llevo junto a mi.-

Raquel:- estm… O/O .. mejor ya vamonos-

Dark:- si como tu ordenes, mi doncella-

Raquel:- u/u-

El convertible pasaba como ráfaga por las calles iluminadas de adornos… el viento soplaba muy rápido y así poco a poco se fue quedando dormida Raquel en el asiento del coche, pero dark no se había dado cuenta hasta que llegaron a la casa de Raquel

Dark: -Raquel te quería decir que….-

Raquel:- Zzzzzz-

Dark: -QUE? Te quedaste dormida u.uU … y justo ahora que me había decidido a decirte "eso"-

Dark vigila que nadie lo este viendo y se acerca poco a poco hacia la cara de Raquel.

Dark: "_oh pero que bellas es… mas de lo que me esperaba…tal vez ahora pueda robarle un beso de sus dulces labios" _

Dark miro los carnosos labios de Raquel y cuando iba a posar sus labios sobre los de ella…. PLASH! Se oye un ruido doloroso por la calle….

Raquel:- mmm… que paso? Donde estoy? –en eso mira a dark con la cara revirada y el cachete rojo como el tomare- ehh dark estas bien?

Dark:- em si - aunque recuperándose del golpe

Raquel: -fui yo verdad? Perdóname…. Es que siempre cundo duermo tengo sueños muy pesados n.nU-

Dark: -no pues ya me di cuenta -

Raquel: -enserio perdóname uu – y abraza a dark para aliviar su dolor

Dark esta muy mareado por el golpe poco a poco estaba recuperándose, se da cuenta que raquel lo tiene abrazado se sonroja rápidamente y se aparta rápidamente de Raquel

Raquel:- mmm ya estas bien?-

Dark:- si gracias… pero es mejor que ya entres a tu casa por que han de estar preocupados por ti-

Raquel:- Hai … y gracias por traerme… nos vemos mañana-

Dark-: si nos vemos… cuídate-

Dark ve como Raquel entra a la casa y suspira, arranca su coche y se va.

Continuara….

espero velor en el proximo capirtulo! no olvinde los reviews pliss!


	4. los jóvenes ladrones

**Capitulo 4: los jóvenes ladrones tienen su primera cita**

Ya era un nuevo día en la ciudad. En la escuela se pasaban muy bien aunque bueno nadie tenía ganas de estar en clase porque había un hermoso día para estar en clase.

Silke: oye raquel te tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

Raquel: así y que es.

Silke: bueno veras ayer en la noche me llevo bakura a mi casa bueno como te lo digo/recordando lo que paso se sonrojo mucho/ pues lo que pasa es.

Raquel: pero porque estas tan roja.

Silke: bueno es que bakura me beso.

Raquel: QUE!

Silke: hay no grites bueno eso lo que paso n/n

Raquel: vaya que bien y que paso.

Silke: después me invito salir hoy en la tarde

Raquel: hay que bien solo falta que te diga que seas su novia. Ante ese comentario silke se sonrojo mas que estaba antes y por casi se desmaya.

Silke: pero que cosa dices.

Raquel: pues solamente la verdad a por cierto que crees k me paso a mi n.n

Silke: que te paso dime.

Raquel: pues dark me invito a salir a la playa.

Silke: órale que bien y te beso/muy emocionada/ (hoy si que me estoy luciendo espero

que les guste jajá)

Raquel: O/O claro que no aunque me hubiera gustado."_pero habrá sido un sueño... si es lo mas seguro, no creo que el lo aya hecho"_

Silke. Vaya si que nos va bien en el amor.

Raquel: si

Mientras en otra parte del salón bakura contaba a ryou. Dark y Malik( no se cuando entro malik a este salón jijijiji) sobre que paso ayer con silke

Ryou: en verdad paso eso hermano /muy asombrado no podía creer que hizo su hermano/

Malik: bien por ti_"eso tengo que contar a mi hermanito no le va gustar para nada"_

Dark: bien hecho tio eso es pues deja me contar que algo asi me paso solo que no pude

besar a raquel porque lo voy hacerlo a su debido tiempo pero la invite a salir hoy conmigo.

Ryou_:" hay no eso no le va gustar para nada a yami se que le gusta mucho raquel pobre"_

Bakura: ja parece que los dos vamos a tener una cita hoy porque yo también invite a silke a salir.

Dark: y donde la vas a llevarla pues yo voy a llevar a raquel a la playa para que veamos la puesta del sol.

Bakura pues yo no se donde voy a ir con ella todavía lo voy a pensarlo.

Dark: pues no pienses mucho porque quizás te la van a quitártela mira

Bakura se voltio a ver a que se refería dark con eso y ve que ese tonto de marik esta con ella en eso se enoja pero dicho tiene una rabia de celos

Bakura: _"pero quien se cree ese tipo para que se hacer que así a mi ángel"_

Silke: jajaja eso fue muy chistoso Marik.

Marik: verdad que si jajaja / en eso Marik percibe que bakura lo esta mirando/ oye silke.

Silke: si que pasa

Marik: pues siempre bakura te observa o es mi imaginación ¬¬

Silke: puede ser es que lo conozco desde niño siempre me protege aun que bueno algunas veces se pone celoso jejeje

Marik: ya veo y también se va poner celoso si te besara

Silke: O/O

Marik: se acerca a silke y le da un beso casi cerca de la boca con eso estalla de celos bakura y le pega a marik.

Bakura: pero quién te has creído para hacer eso.

Marik: que te pasa yo no hice nada .

Silke: ya basta bakura, marik no hizo nada malo

Bakura: pero el te beso.

Silke: que cosa el nuca me beso estaba mintiendo a bakura para no empeorar las cosas. Solo me quito una basura k tenia. Le debe una disculpa con marik por lo que hiciste

Bakura: _"eso me faltaba ahora me tengo que disculpar con ese idiota pero bueno_" lo siento marik no fue mi intención

Marik acepto tu disculpa.

Bakura se regresa a su lugar mientras que Silke ayuda a Marik a levantarse y con un pañolo para quitar un poco de sangre k le salió a Marik.

Silke: disculpa a bakura no se que le paso el nunca es así voy hablar con él, no tenia ningún derecho de haberte pegado.

Marik: tu no tienes que disculparte por eso tu no tienes nada que ver en esto solo eres un dulce ángel

Silke: O/O gra gracias.

Marik: de nada mi ángel, bueno si te puedo llamar así

Silke: pues no se es que no se si bakura te va hacer algo mejor no, no quiero que te pasa nada malo, pero gracias.

Marik: no te preocupe.

Mientras en otro lado ryou estaba platicando a Yugi,Yami y Joey sobre lo que paso ayer y sobre las citas que van a pasar yami estaba con rabia de celos hacia a dark que ya va tener una cita con la chica de su sueños.

Yami: "_no puedo cree que este pasando eso, tengo que pensar que voy hacer para ganar su corazón y que ese ladrón no me la quito"_

Las clase continuaron normal mente Bakura muriendo de celos por marik porque todo el día se estaba platicando con Silke , Yami estaba feliz porque estaba con raquel todo el día eso no le gusto para nada a nuestro joven ladrón pero sabia que ese faraón no le podía ganarle porque hoy va hacer su jugada maestra para robar su corazón a su doncella.

Las clase terminaron ya eran como las 5 Raquel se estaba caminado para llegar a su cita con el joven ladrón. Cuando lo ve sentado junto al mar con sus ojos penetrantes en el sol y el viento jugaba con sus hermosos cabellos en eso nota que lleva un pantalón de mezclilla ceñido al cuerpo combinado con una camisa negra sin mangas que le asi ver su escultural cuerpo combinado con unos lentes negros perfectos para su fina y delgada cara que harían enloquecer a cualquier chica.

Raquel: "_oh dios mio! Pero que bien se ve dark-san, definitivamente es muy guapo"_

Pensamientos de Dark:

Esta ves si le voy a decir lo que siento, ja! Le voy a ganar al incompente de yami, ya vera que yo soy mejor que el, claro quien no se puede resistir a mis encantos brilla pero lo que me preocupa es que raquel le esta poniendo mas atención a yami últimamente que será que le estará pasando... pero cuando estoy junto a ella se me comporto muy extraño y solo pienso en lo hermosa que es n/n

Raquel: Hola Dark – lo interrumpe la chica de cabellos castaños

Dark: Hola Ra... raqu... raquel! – dijo un dark muy sorprendido mirándola de arriba para a bajo pues como no si ella llevaba una camisa con dos rayas de color rojo que pasaban en línea horizontal sobre su camisa que era blanca junto con un pantalón pescador ceñido a su cuerpo de color rojo con dos bolsas traseras combinado con unas sandalias blancas y unos lentes rojos( que combinación mas rara XD) traía su pelo suelto era largo ondulado de color castaño que se deslizaba sobre sus hombros y recorría media espalda.

Raquel: Que te pasa Dark - decía una inocente raquel

Dark: No no es nada... es solo que hoy te ves mas bella de lo acostumbrado – decía Dark que no se había percatado del leve rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas.

Raquel: O/O em tu crees?

Dark: claro que si yo solamente digo la verdad ;) no me puedo resistir ver a una preciosa joya asi

Raquel: n/n jejejeje

Dark: me gusta tanto cuando te sonrojas te ves tierna

Raquel : O/O gra gracias... tu también te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas n.n

Dark:em yo? O/O sonrojado? Cuando? Donde? – decía un desesperado dark viendo para todos lados

Raquel: aurita estas muy rojo jijijiji

Dark: ejem... mejor vamos a caminar u/u

Raquel: jejeje sip claro n.n

Mientras caminaban platicaban de su vida pasada y de las cosas que habían hecho con sus amigos asta que se sentaron en la mera orilla del mar sin sandalias y sus pies se sumergían en el mar admirando la puesta del sol.

Raquel: que bonita es la puesta del sol

Dark: si tan bonita como tu... no de echo tu eres mas hermosa que la puesta del sol.

Raquel: n/n em gracias Dark me halagas

Dark: me imagino que ya estas acostumbrada no?

Raquel: a que te refrieres?

Dark: Que estas acostumbrada a que te digan ese tipo de halagos... ya que tu eres muy hermosa y as de aver tenidos muchos novios - decía con una mirada fija en el sol

Raquel: Pos no lo creas tanto – susurraba la chica de cabellos castaños

Dark: Ehh como no me digas que no as tenido novios? –algo sorprendido

Raquel: Claro que si eh tenido novios pero son muy pocos y no eh encontrado en ellos lo que yo eh estado buscando en un chico – decia con la mirada nublada.

Dark: Ah entiendo... ami me pasa lo mismo -

Raquel: Ehh como lo mismo? –volteando a ver a dark

Dark: Bueno con la diferencia de que yo eh tenido muchas novias a lo largo de mi vida – ese comentario hizo que se decepcionara Raquel – pero igual que tu no eh encontrado lo que he estado buscando en una chica -

Raquel: Pero sabes... ten la seguridad de que lo que estas buscando durante mucho tiempo esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas –

Dark: Em tu crees? - volteando a ver a raquel

Raquel: Claro que si ... te lo aseguro - mostrando una linda sonrisa haciendo que el chico se sonrojara

En otro lugar mejor dicho en la ciudad una hermosa chica estaba esperando a su amigo que ya llegaba uno s 10 de retraso, eso ya era costumbre de Bakura ya que se conocen desde la infancia siempre le hacia lo mismo.

Silke: "_hay parece que ciertas personas no cambian, pero me pregunto porque había echo eso bakura el no es asi no esperaba tener celoso de Marik pero no me hizo nada hay a veces no lo entiendo"_

Bakura: "_hay siempre es lo mismo con migo siempre llego tarde porque a mi "_

Bakura ya estaba llegando al lugar acordado se sorprendió mucho al ver a silke con ese vestimenta nunca imagino que se pidiera vestir de esa forma tenia una falda, unas botas langas y una blusa corta todo era de color negro, Silke sintió que alguien la estaba observando y se voltio a ver quién era y vio a un joven apuesto con un pantalón negro con una blusa azul semi abierta que casi daba mucha imaginación.

Silke: hola Kura

Bakura: hola pero porque kura?

Silke:A pues es un sobre nombre te molesta

Bakura claro que no, bueno que te parece si vamos al cine

Silke. Esta bien

Caminaban por las calles para llegar al cine. Silke se sentía un poco mal quería saber el porque bakura había pegado a marik sin ningún motivo alguno

Silke: oye kura me podías decir porque pegaste así nada mas a Marik? Lo miraba con una dulzura que no se ponía a negar a su pregunta

Bakura: bueno es que sentía celos por Marik porque estaba contigo no podía soportar eso lo siento mucho.

Silke: pero porque sentías celos por Marik no entiendo si solo estaba platicando conmigo que tiene de malo eso?

Bakura: a nada lo siento mi angelito no se que me paso pero te prometo que eso nunca va volver a pasar

Silke : esta bien -le da una dulce sonrisa y Bakura se sonroja un poco ya habían llegado al cine solo tenia un problema que película van a ver a Bakura siempre le gusta las películas de terror en cambio Silke no le gusta mucho pero en Bakura gano pues van a ver una película de su gusto .

Silke: oye compro palomitas y refrescos?

Bakura: si por favor

Silke: ahora vuelo mientras tu ve a buscar lugares y por favor que sean buenos lugares para ver mejor la película

Bakura: hay esta bien.

En la playa:

Dark: sabes raquel me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste y tienes mucha razón

Raquel: em de que hablas?

Dark: acerca de que lo que siempre as estado buscando todo este tiempo y /agarra las manos de Raquel/ esta mas cerca de lo que tu crees.

Raquel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza para que el joven no se diera cuenta de su leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero una suave mano la agarro por la barbilla y la atrajo hacia el rostro del dueño de esa mano tan suave asta tocar sus cálidos labios que la besaban tan delicadamente pero a la ves apasionadamente y sintió las manos del joven ladrón recorrer sus cintura asta llegarla abrazar por completo, se veían dos figuras de dos personas que se daban un tierno beso a la orilla del mar mientras que el sol cubría sus cuerpos.

Después de darse un largo y tierno beso sus labios se separaron.

Dark: Yo... bueno yo... quiero... decirte... que... me GUSTAS MUCHO – comento con la cara agachada y todo rojo. Raquel se agacho para encontrarse con el rostro de dark, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera este ya que lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, raquel dijo en un tono muy dulce y tranquilo:

Tu también me gustas dark.

Dark levanto la cabeza sorprendido y encontró a unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miraban con mucha dulzura.

Dark: Enserio? – dijo algo dudoso

Raquel: Claro que si tontito – le respondía con un suave sape en su cabeza - o que dudas de mi?

Dark: No claro que no, pero me da mucho gusto que mi amor se ha correspondido y mucho mas si es una persona tan especial como tu n/n.

Raquel: em gracias me halagas

Dark: ehh entonces eso es un si?

Raquel: si de que?

Dark: em de que... si quieres ser mi novia?

Raquel: mmm no se déjame pensarlo

Dark: Ahh- algo decepcionado

Raquel: Eee como crees, claro que si acepto –diciendo algo juguetona

Dark: Ay enserio, que bien! - decía muy alegremente

Raquel: bueno ya se esta asiendo de noche, ya me tengo que ir.

Dark: ay tan rápido?

Raquel: sip, pero no te preocupes mañana nos veremos otra vez

Dark: asi es cierto en la escuela, si quieres paso por ti a las 6:30 am

Raquel: bueno esta bien si no es mucha molestia

Claro que no para mi es todo un placer acompañar a mi linda damisela a su escuela... ah y otra cosa – decía mientras cargaba a raquel en sus brazos y se elevaba por los cielos – también llevare a mi linda damisela a su casa.

Raquel: muchas gracias n.n- Cuando llegaron a la casa de raquel, dark la llevo asta su cuarto y la dejo sobre la cama, otra vez se había quedado dormida.(n/a: casi no se ve que soy dormilona jejeje :P)

Dulces sueños mi bella durmiente - dijo dark dándole un beso en la frente y se retiro hacia su casa.

En otro lugar de la ciudad:

En donde venden las palomitas había una fila muy larga lo cual hizo que se retrasara silke y cuando había llegado a donde estaba bakura la película ya había comenzado.

por fin traje las palomitas - decía silke mientras caminaba hacia bakura

En eso como estaba muy oscuro no podía distinguir a bakura y tropieza con algo y se cae encima de algo o de alguien.

Silke: ay perdón, no me fije bien donde pisaba

: no te preocupes - decía una voz conocida para silke

Bakura! – decía Silke mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar al rostro del muchacho que se encontraba lleno de palomitas – ay perdóname Bakura es que no me fije

Si no te preocupes Silke, lo bueno es que te encuentras bien - decía mientras retiraba el envase de palomitas sobre su cabeza después de esto miro a la chica que yacía en sus piernas, se quedaron a ver fijamente uno al otro durante un tiempo asta que se dieron cuenta de la postura en que se encontraban.

O/O Ay lo siento – decia Silke toda roja levantándose de las piernas de Bakura.

Em no te preocupes por las palomitas u/u – decía bakura para cambiar de tema

Silke: em si, mejor continuemos viendo la película.

Después de ver un rato la película:

Silke: "pensando: _ay dios mío que feo estuvo eso, nada mas a mi kura le gusta ver eso u.u pero a mi no TT ni modos tengo que ser fuerte_"

Bakura: silke?(n/a: lo decía con esa voz que mata XP)

Esto hizo que la chica se saliera de sus pensamientos y se estremeciera por completa lo cual la asustos mucho y lo primero fue gritar y abrazar lo primero que tenia a la mano.

Silke: kyyaaa!

silke tranquilízate todo esta bien – decía con trabajo bakura

Silke: mmm... bakura? Donde estas?

Bakura: aquí u/u

Silke bajo la cabeza para encontrarse con la cabeza de bakura entre sus brazos en un posición... ejem... algo comprometedora (n/a: em ustedes saben ne? ;) ya que sus rodilla se encontraban en las piernas de bakura y la cara de bakura estaba en un "lugar" donde no debia estar.

Bakura: Silke ya me podrías soltar, me estas asfixiando /

Silke:em perdón bakura, enserio perdóname u/u – y se coloco en su asiento

Bakura: No te preocupes, hoy te has disculpado mucho conmigo, si no te gustan esa clase de películas nada mas dímelo y vemos otra cosa, ne? – le decía Bakura agarrandole la cabeza y guiñendole el ojo.

Silke:O/O No te preocupes ya estamos aquí además falta poco para que termine

Bakura: te vez tan linda sonrojada y le da un beso en la mejilla, eso hace que silke se sonroja mas k estaba. Siguieron viendo la película terminado la película se fueron a un restaurante comiendo unas hamburguesas con papas y refresco.

Silke: sabe kura me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo n.n

Bakura: yo también me lo estoy pasando súper y mas que una linda ángel me acompaña

Silke: gracias pero creo que es hora de irnos por que ya sabes como es mi padre

Bakura: si tienes razón

Caminaban por la calle para llegar a la casa de silke, por el camino encontraron una heladería y se compraron un helado y siguieron su camino platicando sobre que debían salir mas seguido. Ya llegaron a la casa.

Silke: gracias por toda bakura me divertí mucho esta tarde

Bakura: no yo debo dar las gracias por que me aceptaste salir conmigo y también te quería saber si tu.emm

Silke: que cosa

Bakura: bueno si quieres ser mi novia

Se sorprendió mucho no sabia que contestar sabia que le gusta bakura pero había algo que decía k no estaba segura que sentía

Silke: sabes kura es muy pronto no se lo voy a pensar.

En eso entra a su casa dejando a bakura confundido por que no había aceptado su petición se fue a su casa muy pensativo. en la casa de Silke estaba cambiando de ropa cuando de pronto suena el teléfono,

Silke: hola

Marik: hola silke

Silke: hola marik a que se debe tu llamada

Marik: pues solo quería platicar un rato

Silke: a bueno

Marik: sabes quería preguntarte si me puedes ayudar en conocer la ciudad ya que soy nuevo ni no la conozco muy bien.

Silke: claro si quieres después podemos ir a la plaza y ver las tienda

Marik pues me parece bien

Silke: oky eso vamos hacer solo me tienes que decir cuando

Marik: si yo te aviso cuando lo hacemos bueno te dejo por que todavía tengo que hacer la tarea.

Silke: esta bien nos vemos mañana

Marik: si que sueñes con los Ángeles mi dulce princesa y recuerda que te quiero mucho

Silke: o/o s..si y tu también tengas dulces sueños

Marik: claro lo voy a tenerlo solo tengo que pensar en ti

Silke: ahh si bueno -nos vemos toda nerviosa

Marik: oky buenas noches mi princesa

Silke. Hay pero que me pasa por que siento que me acelera mi corazón cuando escucho su voz hay.

CONTINUARA...

hola espero que les halla gustado ! Gracias Amiga por el Review snif snif ya que eres la unica me me deja ToT eso es un poco triste pero bueno segire escribiendo nn . Este Año nusvo mi proposito es em... tener reviews en este fic - jijij :P, bueno deso lo mejro pare utedes pare este año que tenga mucho exito! nos vemosss sayo sayo!

P.D. No SE olviden Los REVIEWS! plissssssssss TT


End file.
